A. OBJECTIVES This core was initially called the Cellular Neuroscience Core and had sites at CNMC, Georgetown and GW. It was directed by Dr. Alan Faden, a neurologist and neuroscientist. There was a broad range of services offered including neuropathology, immunohistochemistry, access to neural cell culture and cell lines, preparation of samples, and confocal and electron microscopy. In the review of our proposal in 2001 the study section recommended that the scope be narrowed and that cutting edge technology be purchased. We have responded to both suggestions. We found that the most valued services were electron and confocal microscopy, and this is now the focus of the core which has been renamed Cellular Imaging. At its founding there was no site at CNMC despite the principal users being there. We therefore recruited Tarik Haydar, Ph.D. from Yale to develop a section of the core focusing on confocal and time-lapse multiphoton microscopy at CNMC. We also purchased, through institutional funds, cutting edge cellular imaging equipment. With the planned sabbatical of Dr. Faden, Dr. Haydar was recently elevated to core co-director with Dr. Gallo. In this competitive renewal application we propose that the Core continue to focus on providing MRDDRC investigators with access to sophisticated cellular imaging instrumentation and with the requisite training for cellular/subcellular visualization and analysis. The core houses and maintains high-performance equipment for manipulating, visualizing, and analyzing nervous system cells. We have transmission electron microscopy and instrumentation for optical imaging, as well as associated image analysis software, permitting evaluation of neuronal activity within functional ensembles of neurons in culture, brain slices, or intact brain. Facilities also include equipment for obtaining data based on histochemistry, immunocytochemistry, in utero electroporation, and transplantation of neural progenitor cells.